Wisconsin Is For Lovers
by 88Ashley88
Summary: Even new parents need a weekend away. A sequel to "This Year's Love" One Shot.


**Someone suggested a sequel to "This Year's Love" I hope that you guys like what I've come up with. It's not too crazy...But it's an M for a reason.**

 **I don't own anything associated with Chicago PD.**

 **00000000000000000000**

Silver moonlight lay across the hardwood floor in the cabin in Wisconsin.

Erin, undressing from their date, smiled in the mirror at Jay as he reclined in a chair. He winked at her in return, adding a leer at her lacy lingerie.

"Not bad, Er."

"Not bad? Thanks for the overwhelming praise", she teased.

He came up behind her and nuzzled her neck, "You know how beautiful I think you are. I could barely keep my hands off of you tonight".

Erin smiled gently and handed him the hairbrush. "Do you mind?"

He kissed her neck again as he began gently pulling the brush through her short, tousled hair. She sighed contentedly and settled back against his solid chest. "I like when you look at me like that".

"Which look?" he asked, knowing exactly which look she meant.

"That one. The one on your face right now"

"Describe it to me", he suggested.

"You look so happy. No, happy isn't the word. You look like I'm the thing that you want most in the world"

"You are", he breathed, trailing a light line of kisses along her shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's not all. You look pleased, maybe even a little smug. Like you know a secret. Sometimes the secret is dirty, sometimes it's sweet. Either way, you look like you've got something up your sleeve"

Jay smiled and placed a kiss on Erin's shoulder "With you, I always have something up my sleeve.

"What's up your sleeve right now, Mr. Halstead?" She faced him with a teasing expression. "What secret are you hiding right now?"

"Dance with me, Er"

"Dancing? Is that what you want to do?" Erin asked a look of curiosity crossing her features.

Jay shook his head "The dancing doesn't lie. It'll tell you what I want"

He threw the hairbrush onto the armchair as she moved into his arms, swaying slowly in her lingerie. He still wore his suit; she loved the way that it draped over his lean frame. Jay put his hand under her chin and tipped her face up to meet his. Tenderly, he lowered his lips to hers and brushed them together.

A tiny sigh escaped from Erins lips. Jay kissed her more insistently, his tongue entreating her lips to open. She slowly parted her lips and allowed him entrance to her warm, welcoming mouth. His erection pressed against her hip, showing her how much she moved him.

She leaned closer, moving her hips over his groin, feeling him swell against her. "Do I still turn you on? You're not bored with me?"

"Erin, you are so beautiful", he whispered, sliding his hands down her bare back to rest on the gentle swell of her ass. "I don't ever want to stop touching you."

"You don't think we need to add any spice to our relationship?" she asked.

Jay wondered if she was serious."I have everything that I need. *You* are everything that I need"

"You don't have any fantasies that arent being fulfilled?" She continued to sway against him, pressing her breasts into his chest, pushing him back toward the bed.

"Do you?"

"Maybe", she said, distracting him by sucking on one of his fingers. "Doesn't everyone?"

Jay groaned and looked up at his wife. "Hmmm. Maybe you should tell me about these fantasies"

Erin bit her lip as she looked at Jay. "I've always wanted to have sex outside, maybe in the mountains. Somewhere really rugged", she whispered into his ear.

Jay sat back on the bed and pulled Erin onto his lap, waiting for her to continue. "We could definitely do that. We're surrounded by mountains. What else?"

"The lake. We're in a cabin in Wisconsin, but we've never actually had sex in the lake. I want to feel the weightlessness of water as I wrap myself around you".

Jay groaned as he grew harder. "We'll do that as soon as the weather warms up. God, I can't wait for summer. Keep talking"

"The cage."

Jay's eyes shot open. "You're serious?"

Erin's eyes were dark as she pulled back to look at her husband

"Dead serious", she purred. "I want to have sex with you in there while everyone is upstairs working. I want to know if we can be quiet enough to pull it off"

"Shit, Er. I thought I was the only one who thought of things like that" Jay confessed "Wanna go back home?"

"Not now. Maybe one day. Now I want to stay right here". Erin explained as she loosened his tie and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Anything you say, Erin" Jay sighed as he closed his eyes. "Just keep talking to me"

Erin studied Jay's face and was silent for a moment.

"You dont think that's too kinky? I'm not freaking you out?" Erin's voice conveyed a hint of insecurity.

Jay opened his eyes and looked up at his wife. "Does this feel freaked out to you?"

Jay moved her hand over his tented pants, allowing her to feel his arousal.

"No, that definitely feels happy. Should I tell you more?" Erin asked.

"There's more?" he gulped. "Hell, yes"

Erin kinkedd her brown and her lips turned into a sly smile "There's always more, if you like it."

"Then definitely keep talking", Jay begged, astounded at her brazenness. "Please don't stop now"

"Some of my fantasies are kind of well, kinky. I mean, I guess they are. You might think they are." Erin confessed

"Er, I'll do absolutely anything that turns you on. Anything! Just tell me that this doesn't involve me wearing your clothes?" A hint of anxiety showed on his face when he mentioned women's clothing.

Erin laughed, "No, Jay, nothing like that"

"And nothing involving other men?" he joked.

"Weeeeellllll", she drawled, clearly giving this some thought.

"Erin?" The panic was back in his voice.

"The thought has occurred to me but I'll save that discussion for another night. I had something else in mind for tonight"

"Name it, its yours", Jay promised.

Erin stood up and reached for a pile of silk scarves lying on the dresser. She slowly dropped them onto Jay's lap, watching him nervously.

"Er, you're going to have to give me a hint here. I think I know where you're going but I don't want to assume anything" Jay explained.

"Jay, I've always wondered what it would be like if you made love to me while I was blindfolded" Erin confessed.

"You don't need this many scarves to blindfold someone", Jay prompted.

"Noooo", she hesitated, looking for any response on his face. "The other ones are for well..."

"Erin Halstead", he murmured huskily, "Do you want me to tie you down?"

"Does that turn you on?" Erin asked

"Damn straight it does. You want me to tie you down and have sex with you?" Jay asked again.

Erin looked at him for a second and decided to tell him the rest of the fantasy. She raised her chin and defiantly said, "No, I don't want you to have sex with me. I want you to _fuck_ me."

Astonishment flooded Jay. _Is this the Erin Halstead that I've been in love with for so long? The mother of their son? She's saying that she wants to try S &M? _He tried to keep his pulse under control, to keep his face from showing how eager he was to try this with her.

"How do you want me to do this?"

Erin smiled. Humor caking her voice "Jay, if you have to ask then the game isnt very much fun"

Jay was quiet for a few seconds. "You want me to just take control? Do whatever I want?" He needed to clarify, to make sure that he wasn't doing something to her that she wouldn't like.

Erin sighed and looked at her husband "Quit asking questions, Jay. If you want to do it, do it"

She challenged him, defiance sparking in her eyes. She stepped back from him, letting the last scarf slide out of her hand. With lightning quick reflexes, Jay grabbed her wrist before she could drop it. He forced her arm up, allowing her to struggle a little but not letting her get away.

"This is what you want, Lindsay?" he growled. "You want it rough?"

"Oh, my maiden name"

Erin stepped back again, pulling against his arm. He tightened his grip, not allowing her to move.

"You want this? You want to feel what I can do? You want to know what I'd do to you if I had control of you?"

Her lips parted, a tiny gasp of fear and desire escaping. She didn't answer but Jay could see her chest heaving under her virginal white lace bra. His words were causing her eyes to widen. He watched her pupils dilate with arousal.

"You want to know what I'd do?" he pushed her slowly back toward the bed, "If you..." and lowered his face to hers, "Were completely..." he breathed the last word into her mouth: "...helpless?"

Erin moaned, a low, guttural sound. Her knees shook as he pushed her down onto the edge of the bed.

"Jay..."

"I didn't tell you to talk, keep your mouth shut", he said, sternly.

Quickly, using the skills earned through years of military training, he tied a knot around one of her wrists, jerking it tightly for emphasis.

Erin gasped.

He reached for her other wrist, pulling it up to his chest despite her frantic struggles. Straddling her waist, he tied her second wrist to the first. Still pinning her lower body, he watched her try to loosen the bonds. After several moments Erin relaxed; she realized that she couldn't get loose.

Jay watched her jerky movements, growing more and more aroused by the second. Erin looked at him warily, wondering what he would do next. He took his time, slowly moving his hips back and forth, rubbing his still-clothed groin against her bare stomach. She could feel his hard on through the expensive wool fabric. Erin arched her back, liking the feel of his hardness on her body. Her lidded eyes began closing, giving over to the sensation, when he roughly grabbed her bound wrists and dragged her up to the top of the bed. Before she could struggle, he used the handcuffs that he carried out of habit to hook her tied arms to the headboard. While she was still struggling against the scarves on her wrists, he knotted each ankle to the footboard.

"That's better. I like the way you look there, bound and helpless. You can't move, can you? Jay asked.

She silently shook her head, wondering what he would do next.

Jay smiled gently and sat down next to her. "Very nice. I wonder what I'll do now", he mused. He stroked her hair and pretended to think.

"Oh, yes" he reminded her, "The blindfold. Do you still want to be blindfolded, Erin?"

Erin nodded, uncertainty warring with desire on her face.

"Do you understand that the blindfold is a reward? You have to earn the reward", he informed her.

"What can I do?" she asked, eagerly.

"I'll put the blindfold on you now, but I expect you to be a very, very good girl. Can you do that?"

"Yes, anything you say" Erin squirmed.

"Excellent". Jay drew the last scarf up her nearly-nude body, raising goosebumps on her skin as the silk tickled her. He lifted her head off the pillow and wrapped the scarf around it twice.

"Can you see, Erin?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me, would you? I would be very angry if you lied" Jay stressed.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I can't see anything" Erin assured.

"Good", he chuckled, cruelly. Erin's eyes were adjusting to the complete darkness when she felt him getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she cried, suddenly feeling fear.

"That's none of your business", he told her, sounding like he was standing across the room. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, wondering what he was doing. She heard him turn off the lamp, casting the room into semi-darkness for himself. He must have used moonlight to navigate back to the bed because she felt him standing closer to her again. Gently, he bent down and unhooked her bra. Her heavy breasts fell free, tight with need. She arched her back, desperate for contact. Moving fitfully, she only felt cool air.

"Jay? Jay? What are you doing?" Erin asked

"Are you turned on, Er?" he whispered from a different location. "Are you getting wet for me?"

"God, yes". Again she turned her head to the sound of his voice. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

Jay shook his head "Such a greedy girl". This time his voice came from the other side of the bed. "Do you want my cock that badly?"

"Yes" Erin confessed

Suddenly she felt his teeth graze against her nipple, dragging a rough texture against the tight nubs. She gasped in surprise, wanting him to do it again.

"You like that?", he noted.

Erin groaned unable to answer.

She felt an unexpected fiery sensation shooting through her breasts and she hissed in shock, realizing that he bit down on the tip of her nipple "That hurts"

"Yes, I'm sure that it does. You like it though, don't you?".

"Nooo", she gritted.

"Yes, you do. I can see how wet your panties are. It's a full moon; there's still plenty of light in this room for me. You like it when I do that, don't you?" Jay asked.

"Yes", she whispered.

"What was that? I can't hear you"

"Yes", she muttered, louder this time, and then writhed in pain as he did it again.

That sounded hateful, Erin. Were you being hateful with me?" Jay asked.

"No! I liked it! I liked it! I did!"

"Much better. I already told you that I don't like it when you lie. I don't like hatefullness, either"

He twisted her nipples one more time, tugging them for extra sensation.

"I'm sorry", she gasped, "I won't do it again"

"I know you won't. You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you do it again" Jay shot.

She felt a warm, soothing sensation as he suckled each of her breasts, drawing the nipples into his mouth and flicking them with his tongue. Allowing each one to fall free, he blew cool breath on them, alternately warming and cooling them until she cried out again. Then, as quickly as he began, he ceased.

"Jay?"

She only heard silence.

"Jay?"

She listened for any clue to where he might be.

"Jay?"

Suddenly she heard the sound of a lighter being flicked and smelled the acrid puff of smoke rising off of a freshly lit candle. Another, sweeter smell wafted to her nose but she was unable to identify it. She waited in silence for what felt like an eternity. Her body felt more lonely than it ever had before. Being unable to see heightened each of her other senses, intensifying her need for stimulation. The sweet smell grew stronger as she heard Jay's footsteps moving closer to her.

"Remember the scented oil warmer that Burgess gave you for Christmas? Excellent idea. I'll bet you didnt have this in mind, when she gave it though", he said, letting several drops of heated massage oil drip across her skin.

She arched her back toward him as he began to rub in the scented oil. She could feel each spiral of his fingers on her skin and hear his slow, steady breathing as he touched her. He slowly moved over her chest and stomach, inching his way down toward her panties. She raised her hips so that he could lower her panties as far as her spread legs would allow.

He dipped his fingers into the cleft between her legs, lightly touching the moisture. Erin moaned in pleasure. He began making circles on her slick flesh, moving closer and closer to her clit. She rocked her hips, trying to push herself up to his hand. Each time she got close, he moved his hand away, leaving her frustrated.

Growling with impatience, he began tugging on her panties again, trying to gain a few more inches. Yanking one last time, he ripped open one side of them.

"Jay! What are you doing? Those were expensive", she exclaimed.

"Shut up" Jay shot.

Erin didn't say another word, feeling her desire spiraling out of control. She bit her lip and sighed, wondering what he would do. She felt his tongue slip between her folds and slide up to her clit. Waves of sensation flooded over her as his tongue danced around her most sensitive skin. Erin began losing control, moaning Jay's name as she tugged against the restraints.

"God 't stop!" Erin moaned.

He moved up her body and began flicking his tongue across her nipples, using his hand to apply pressure to her clit. He bit down on her nipples, mixing mild pain with almost unbearable pleasure. She panted, gulping down air between cries. She felt his groin suspended above hers, felt him reach down and unzip his pants. The sound of the zipper was quickly followed by the feel of his hard cock springing out against her skin.

"Is this it? Are you going to fuck me? Are you going to?" she cried.

Jay responded by pressing his hips into hers. She could still feel his pants and she wondered how he could possibly hold out this long. The heat emanating from her groin was radiating throughout her body, causing her to lose all rational thought.

Erin panted and moaned in desperation. She arched her back, thrusting her hips up to meet Jay, moaning with desire. He impassively watched her as she frantically offered herself to him.

"Is this what you want, Er? Do you want this? Do you want my cock in you?"

"God, yes, Jay", she panted. "Please"

He increased the pressure on her clit, causing her to writhe on the sheets. Erin bit her lip harder, drawing a tiny drop of blood." Fuck, Jay. What do you want from me? Please, just do it already!"

"What do I want?" he drawled slowly, as if they were discussing a lunch menu. He continued applying pressure to her clit, making almost imperceptible circles with his thumb.

"Yes, I'll do anything. Just fuck me, Jay. Please?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, Lindsay. Tell me what you want." Jay raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Erin.

Erin spasmed, beyond the point of shame."I want, I *need* you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can. Please"

Jay smiled and lowered his hips to hers, pressing the slick tip of his cock against her wet opening. Erin moaned and spread her hips further, trying to move down enough to sheathe his hot dick inside of her.

"Jay. now" Erin pleaded.

Jay moved back a fraction of an inch so that she could feel his heat but not touch him. "Erin, you're being a naughty girl. Did I say that you could fuck me?"

"Jay," she whined. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can, Erin. You're not in control here. You don't have any control. I have all of the control. That...", he said with a hint of cruelty, "is why I tied you down so tightly."

"Jay" she panted, jerking her hips wildly, questing for his body. "You have to fuck me! I cant wait any longer."

"What did you just say to me, Erin?" Jay withdrew in surprise. "Did you just try to tell me what to do?"

"No, I just meant"

"That was a bad decision, Erin. I'm going to show you just how bad of a decision it really was"

He quickly untied her ankles, firmly grasping her feet so that she could not move. He unclipped her tied wrists from the headboard and lifted her into his arms.

"Jay, what are you doing?" she cried, frustration and a tinge of fear mixing with overwhelming desire.

He ignored her, carrying her across the room to the armchair by the door. Groaning at the feel of his cock scraping against his open zipper, he roughly draped her across the back of the upholstered chair, with her legs dangling over the side. He reached into his pants and harshly grabbed his dick, yanking it free from its fetters. The relief was instantaneous. Jay bent down and attached Erin's tightly fastened wrists to the chair leg so that she could not squirm free. He moved back behind her and ran his hand down her back.

"Jay? What are you doing?" Erin asked.

Jay continued ignoring her questions as he caressed her back. "Are you through struggling?"

"I can't move", she said, petulantly.

"I know"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Exactly what I said I was going to do", he said, moving back. Erin felt his absence in a rush of cool air and fought back a sudden moment of panic. _Where is he going?_

"Jay? Jay, come back!"

"Again with the trying to tell me what to do? Bad choice, 's time that someone taught you that you're not the one calling the shots in this marriage"

Erin was silent, unsure of what he wanted her to say. She was still aching for his body, overwhelmed with the need for him to push past her threshold and fill every inch of her void. Her desire was painful in its intensity. Throughout the stabbing desire wove a tiny thread of fear: fear of exploring her desires, fear of what Jay would do, fear that he would not give her the release that she needed. Mostly, she was filled with the fearful realization that there was nothing that she could do to change the situation. She was utterly helpless, forced to trust Jay. Trust, she knew well, was not her strong point.

After an endless moment, comprised of a handful seconds that each seemed like an eternity, she felt Jay return to her. Again, he began caressing her back, causing her to moan. He stepped closer to her, brushing his long, muscular legs against hers. She could feel his skin and sighed in relief that he had finally taken off his pants. He reached one hand around her and deftly parted her liquid folds until he located her still-swollen nub. Erin ground her face into the cushion as he began caressing her clit. Each flick of his fingers drove her higher and higher into ecstacy until she was on the verge of losing her last vestiges of control. Suddenly, Jay stopped and Erin threw her head back in surprise.

"Why?" Erin asked

"That was for not listening" Jay explained

He applied more pressure to the wet juncture of her legs, pressing his whole palm into her mound,

"You need to learn your place. You need to be reminded that you're not in control here. **I** AM"

Erin bit her lip in anger, momentarily hating the feelings of helplessness and need that she was feeling for the first time.

"In fact", Jay continued, "This is going to continue until you beg me to stop"

"Like Hell, I'm not going to beg you for anything, Jay", she snapped.

"Oh yes...you are." He flicked her clit again, causing her to spasm into his hand, but she bit her lip and refused to say a word. "You were begging me earlier and you're going to do it again. In fact, I don't think that you're going to hold out nearly as long as you think you are."

Erin shook her head "I'm not playing this game, Jay"

"All you have to do is tell me to untie you and this will all be over"

Erin didn't say anything.

"But you're not going to do that, are you?" Jay asked.

"Erin still didn't say anything, enraged at the cocky arrogance in her husband's voice but unwilling to stop the strange pleasure that she was feeling.

Each touch, each sound, each overwhelming feeling further enslaved her.

Jay continued speaking: "No, you're not. And do you know why you're not? You're not going to stop me because you want this. You might think of yourself as straight-laced but you are craving this. You won't stop me because this is the most turned on youve ever been. And you wont stop me because if you do, you may never be this turned on again"

He punctuated each word with a flick of her clit.

Erin angrily opened her mouth to tell him to stop but he chose that moment to slide a finger up into her hot, tight opening. Instead of speaking, she moaned again and bit down on the cushion. Releasing all shame, she gave herself over to the dizzying sensations of Jay's hands, alternately pleasuring and punishing her until she lost track of which was pain and which was pleasure.

Jay continued exploring her folds, pushing her closer and closer to her limits. Her begging sped up until all she could say was "Please"

"Are you asking or telling?" Jay asked.

"I'm asking", she screamed. "Please, I am asking"

"What if I don't want to fuck you?" Jay asked

"God, please, please, please"

"What if I would rather watch you find your own release?"

"Anything! Please, just anything. I'll do anything" Erin begged.

"Anything?" Jay asked raising a brow.

"Anything!" Erin repeated.

"Show me how badly you want me, Erin" Jay said.

"Jay, I want you so much. Please" Erin said.

"I'll bet you've got some other dirty fantasies locked up in that nasty mind of yours, don't you?"

"Yes!" she screamed, unable to resist his words and the pressure of his hand.

"What do you want, Erin? Tell me what you want", he ordered.

"No, I cant say it" Erin said.

"Say it", he commanded, "Tell me all of those dirty thoughts running through your mind right now"

"I can't", she begged.

"I think you can. In fact, I know you can. Because...", he smirked,"...if you dont, then I'm not going to do any of them to you. I'm going to leave you like this and watch you squirm"

"No! Dont stop! Please dont stop!" Erin begged.

"Then tell me what you want" Jay reapeated.

"Jay" she pleaded.

He stepped back and started removing his hand.

"NO" she howled, "I'll tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Jay asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know!" Erin confessed.

"You'd better get started, then. And maybe, if you're lucky, I'll make your fantasy come true, just like I did with this one." Jay said his voice laced with arousal

Erin moaned in pleasure. "I don't know what to say"

"Tell me about the times that you've fantasized about this" Jay said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Tell me what you thought about. Tell me how naughty you were. Did you touch yourself? Did you?" Jay asked his wife.

"Jay!"

"Do I need to stop?" He paused. "Or are you going to tell me?"

She immediately surrendered. "I fantasized about this. I did. I wanted to know what it would be like if you were in total control of me."

"And what did you think that I would do when I had control of you?"

"I...", she bit her lip. "I didn't know. I just knew that I wanted to try it"

"And did you touch yourself? Did you wake up sweating from dreams of me punishing you?"

"Yes, sort of." Erin confessed.

"Sort of?" Jay asked.

"Once" she admitted.

"Only once?" he questioned. "This sounds like something that you've thought of more than once"

"Maybe more than once. Maybe a few times" Erin told him.

"Define a few."

"I dont know. A lot?" Erin sighed.

"Much better. And in all of these dreams and fantasies, did you ever think of what might happen once I had you strapped down?" Jay asked.

"Sometimes"

"Erin", Jay said, warning her not to keep avoiding the question.

"I fantasized about you..." she whispered into the cushion.

"What was that?" he asked

Erin threw her head back and gasped. "I said I fantasized about you fucking me"

"That's not very detailed" he replied, clearly telling her to continue.

"I fantasized about you fucking me any way you wanted to, without asking what I wanted. I fantasized about being tied down and helpless while you did anything that you wanted to me, even if I didnt like it"

"But you _did_ like it, didnt you?" he pressed, realizing the rest of her fantasy.

"Yes", she admitted. "I fantasized about you making me like things that I was afraid to like. I wanted you to force me to like them until I begged for them"

Jay smiled to himself and slipped back into his role. "But what matters right now isn't what you fantasized about, now is it, Mrs. Halstead? What matters is what **I** want. And right now what I want is to hear you telling me all of the dirty things that you were thinking about while you touched yourself." He sped up his ministrations to her clit, causing her to draw a series of sharp breaths.

"You could..."

"Uh uh, Erin. I think you mean to say please" Jay said.

"Please, I mean, please, could you could you do anything that you want?"

"That sounds like a cop out, Erin"

"No, it's can do anything to me. Please, please do anything that you want. I just want you touching me. I need it", she panted, so overwhelmed with arousal that she was unable to verbalize her thought.

"Who is in control here?"

"You are, Jay", she howled in frustration.

"And you?"

"I'm completely at your mercy. You can do anything you want to me. Anything!"

Jay smiled, hearing the truth in her words. "You can have anything you want, Jay," she panted.

"You're such a dirty girl, Erin. You're the mother of my son. You ought to be ashamed of yourself, wanting to do such dirty things"

"Ohhhhhhhh", she groaned, as his expert hands traveled over her.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Erin? Do you?" Jay asked.

"Yes! Please" Erin asked.

Jay responded by roughly pulling her off of the chair and flinging her onto the bed. Though her hands were still tied together, they were not hooked to anything so Erin immediately reached to remove her blindfold.

Jay, however, grabbed her wrists and tied her back to the headboard. His implacable voice pierced her reverie, "Are you going to argue with me, Er?"

"No, I promise"

"Are you going to let me drive?" Jay asked.

"Yes...Yes" Erin agreed.

"Good girl. It looks like you may have learned your lesson"

"Please? Now?" she asked like a supplicant.

Jay disappeared into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He washed himself off, allowing the cool water to decrease his arousal.

"Jay? What are you doing? I hear water" Erin asked.

Jay didn't respond, he turned the water off and watched her from the doorway. Her long legs were untied, sprawled across the bed. Her graceful arms were tied above her head, preventing her from giving herself much-needed relief. Silently, he padded to the bed and untied one of her wrists.

"Jay?"

"Go ahead, Er. I know what you want to do"

"I want you, Jay. Please" Erin pleaded.

He remained silent. He could see the play of emotions on her face; desire was evident in every line of her body. She slowly rotated her shoulder and moved her free arm down her body, trailing her fingers down her skin.

"Is this what you want, Jay?" She knew what she wanted but she knew he wouldn't allow it unless it was what he wanted, too.

When he didn't respond, she slowly cupped her breast and moaned. Still he didn't tell her to stop so she moved her fingers to her hard nipple and twisted it. She flinched in pain as she pinched the sore flesh but a spark of pleasure arced straight to her groin. She heard Jay draw a sharp breath. She tried to take her time, to prolong the show that he seemed to be enjoying, but each moment of foreplay increased the agony between her legs. Erin moved her hand languidly over her taut stomach, feeling her muscles twitch in anticipation.

Again, Jay did not stop her. She slowly reached between her legs and ran her fingers over herself. Parting the swollen flesh, she gently stroked the at the apex of her thighs. Each tiny movement of her fingers drew a groan from her lips. Sensations lanced through her, one after the other, so quickly that she could not identify them. A rainbow of colors swirled behind her blindfold and she gasped, barely holding onto sanity.

"God, Er", he murmured huskily into her ear, suddenly lying on the bed next to her. His warm smell elicited another tremor from her.

"Baby, you are entirely too sexy for your own good"

He inched down the bed, trailing wet kisses over her fevered skin. She tried to reach for him but he gently placed her hand back onto her own center of pleasure. Slowly, delicately, he flicked out his tongue and barely touched her clit. Instantly, her entire body went still and she dropped her hand to the bed. Jay intertwined his fingers with hers and began moving his tongue more quickly. He used his free hand and his tongue to bring her to the teetering edge of oblivion. Just when she was about to fall over the edge of desire, he pulled back one more time.

She was so shell-shocked that she didn't even protest. Jay kissed her jutting hip as he opened a condom package and unrolled the contents onto his long, hard shaft. He lifted himself above her and gently pressed his cock against her opening. Erin remained very still, fearful that he would stop like he had earlier. Jay chuckled,

"Good girl. You really have learned your lesson"

She nodded obediently.

He slowly inserted himself into her, moving inch by inch through her tunnel. Her body grasped him like a hand, squeezing his length as he stroked in and out. Erin cautiously moved her hips to welcome him, halfway expecting a rebuke. When none was forthcoming she rocked them more noticeably, cradling his body against hers, digging her heels into the bed beneath her.. Her free hand grasped his back, drawing furrows down his skin with her nails. As the spasms hit her, faster and faster, Jay drove himself deeper and deeper into her, driven on by her wordless pleas. Feeling her begin to convulse around him, he slowed his pace and moved his fingers over her clit in the same rhythm.

"Jay please. I'm so close" she panted,

Jay buried his face in her neck, knowing that he was within seconds of losing control. Erin, possessed by the uncontrollable sexual desires coursing through her body, dug her fingernails into his back as she bit his shoulder. Jay responded by whispering encouragement in her ear,

"Come for me, baby"

His words were enough to push her over the edge. Erin's body bucked wildly and spasmed around his hard shaft. Screams ripped out of her throat as she peaked again and again on flooding waves of sensation.

She tightened around him, pulling him over the edge with her. They spiraled downward, freefalling into each other, each movement causing reciprocal contractions, until Jay collapsed onto Erin with one final groan. They lay there, barely able to breathe.

Jay slowly gathered his senses, trying to regain mastery of each of his exhausted body parts. He reached across the bunched sheets, questing for Erin's hand, too tired to turn his head.

"I love you, you know."

"Me, too", she responded.

They lay together, drifting toward sleep.

Just as Jay was succumbing to slumber, he heard Erin's voice again.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

He chuckled softly.

"Let me think about it."

"Jay!"

"Yes, Er, of course"

He felt her moving as she untied the scarf.

A moment later she spoke again. "Jay?"

"Yes, Er?"

"Promise you'll put it back on me sometime?"

Jay opened his eyes and reached down for the blanket at the foot of the bed. He pulled it over the two of them and rolled on his side to look at his wife.

"I'll consider it"

"Jay" Erin asked. As she curled into his arms.

"Hmmm" Jay asked wrapping his arm around her and running his hand down her bare back as she tucked her head under her husband's chin.

"Do you think Wyatt's ok? We're not bad parents for leaving him in Chicago all weekend?"

"He's eight weeks old, I'm sure he's probably scarred for life" Jay teased.

"Jay" Erin said again.

"Baby, he's fine. And I'm sure Will is getting a great lesson in birth control. And besides, I haven't gotten you to myself in eight long weeks. Make that nine months and eight weeks. Which is almost an entire year" Jay explained pulling back to brush his hand across her cheek.

"I've missed you" Erin confessed. "I love being that little boy's mother. But I've missed you so much"

"And I you" Jay said. "I love you, Mrs. Halstead. Forever"

"I love you, too"

 ***~The End~***


End file.
